


Bitten

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Community: femslash100, F/F, Mating Bond, Pre-Canon, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, as the bonded mate of an alpha werewolf, Marin is <i>flying</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xJadedGurlx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Laura/Marin - bond.

Marin’s never felt like this, not even when she and Laura first crawled into bed with each other when they were stupid teenagers. Now, as the bonded mate of an alpha werewolf, she is _flying._

“Can you feel that?” Laura growls into her neck, dark hair thrown back in a sweaty mass, eyes burning blood-red. She has four fingers inside Marin, but she’s not _moving,_ she’s just bearing down on her with her mouth open in pleasure and Marin’s slick running down her palm. “We’re _mates_ , Marin, god.”

Marin can hardly talk, can hardly _think_ , but she knows exactly what Laura means—she’s got a burning bite on the side of her neck, one that won’t turn her into a wolf but will _bond_ her to one, make her emissary and partner and wife and soul-mate for the rest of their lives. “More,” she manages to croak, sweat pouring off her skin.

Laura groans and attaches her mouth to Marin’s neck, teeth grazing over the still-tender bite. She grazes the lips of Marin’s cunt with her thumb, making Marin shiver, before sliding it honey-slow in next to her fingers, giving a gentle curl to her hand. “I’m _inside_ you. And you’re inside me, too.”

Marin cries out, tears streaming from the corners of her eyes. “Forever,” she manages, and believes it completely.


End file.
